Crazy
by Neko1995
Summary: I'm a normal girl. I go to school. I have friends. And I like anime and manga. But I would have never imagined this would happened! This is how I ended up in Konoha. Yeah you read right. I was in the show Naruto. Warning: OOC Characters. - - Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

_**Crazy**_

**An: My friend wrote a similar story but included many different anime and manga. This one I wrote is based around one. After reading this please let me know if I should carry it on as at the moment I don't know if it's okay… Also if you are confused about anything. And I mean anything. Please don't hesitate to message me.**

**'...' Thinking**

**"..." Talking**

* * *

><p>"Bullshit"<p>

"Excuse me?"

"Bullshit. This is utter bullshit."

"Um… I don't know what to tell you…"

"Tell me this is a dream. Better yet. Tell me I got hit by a car and now I'm in a coma and to stop me going insane I put myself here in this place."

"What's a car?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No… I told you. You're-"

"No. Stop right there it's not right. That's a load of bullshit."

"You're in Konoha hospital at the moment. You were found by Team Seven and you don't appear to have any physical injuries but it seems you may have mental distortion."

"Bullshit." The nurse sighed.

"I give up. I'm going to get a doctor."

"Fine." The nurse left and I was alone.

'Now I'm alone…'

I looked at my body. Only one needle was stuck in me. I pulled it out and swung my legs over the bed so they were dangling down to the floor.

'Wait a minute. I'm taller than this. I'm going to have to worry later. I got to get out of here.'

I ran for the door and managed to open it without any nurses coming in to check on me. I looked both ways in the corridor.

'Damn it. Which way out?'

I looked for signs. I found one pointing to the exit.

'Bingo.'

I checked again and followed the signs.

'The reception area. I'm home free.'

I walked out the doors like nothing was wrong but as I was about to turn down a street leaving the hospital I heard a yell.

"Where is she? She could unstable! Why did you leave her alone! Find her!"

'Sounds like I'm going to become very popular very soon. Sheesh…'

I continued on my way like nothing was wrong. I turned my head for one second to look behind me and well…

"Oof!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"It's fine. I see you've come from the hospital"

"Yeah. I was visiting a friend and I spilt something down me… And since this was all they had…"

"Come with me. I think I have something at home. My name's Iruka. Umino Iruka."

'I can't give him my real name. Think… Think!"

"Alice. Alice Smith."

We shook hands and I followed him to his house.

'Wait. Why am I doing this? He could be some kind of creep! Act natural, act cool.'

"Uh. I apologise but the clothes will be boys clothes."

"It doesn't matter. Anything will be better than this." I held up some off the hospital gown to make a point.

"True. I think… There!"

He held up a black quarter length sleeve and some trousers.

"Are those trousers orange?"

"Ah. Yes. I'm sorry it's all I had."

"It's fine. At least it's clothes."

He showed me to the bathroom and left me to change.

'I thought so…'

"Um… Iruka? The trousers are too big…"

"Um… I'll go buy a pair and hope they'll fit."

"Thanks and I'll pay you back when I can."

"No need. I'll be right back."

"Bye"

The top fitted alright but…

'Why am I in my eleven year old body?'

Fate had decided to play a cruel game on me…

* * *

><p>The Third Hokage sat in his office.<p>

"Get me Team Seven."

"Right away my lord"

Several minutes later Team Seven entered the room.

"You know that girl you brought to the hospital. The one you found in the training grounds unconscious."

"Yes." Kakashi answered

"She's missing."

"Can we not assume she has gone back home?"

"No. We cannot. For you see. She had one thing in her pocket."

"And that was?"

"A note."

"And what did it say?"

"Well. According to this note. A gate has opened that connects our world to another. But. Only a select few may pass."

"Well should we try ourselves to cross?"

"No. It seems only the other world can cross over."

"What should we do Lord Hokage?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Find her."

**-Meanwhile-**

"Do the trousers fit?"

"Yeah."

I step out of Iruka's bathroom to show him. I still had the black top with quarter length sleeves on but now I had a pair of cropped genie trousers on. Also black.

"What size shoe do you wear?"

"Do you have a size four?"

"Um… I'll be right back."

"I want to go too!"

Iruka knelt down.

"Hop on I'll give you a piggyback."

The last time someone had given me a piggyback was when I was eight and I had hurt my ankle.

"Kay!"

I hopped onto Iruka's back.

"Hold on tight"

"Uh huh"

We sprinted over roofs until we got to a shoe shop.

"Here we are. Now pick out any pair you like."

"Really?"

"Yep."

I walked into the shop.

"Welcome!"

"Huh? Oh. Hello."

"What can I do for you?"

"Um…"

I looked for Iruka. He was outside talking to what appeared to be a parent.

I motioned for the shop assistant to come closer.

"The cheapest pair you've got but are also comfy."

"Ah. Iruka here with you?"

"Yeah he's buying me them which is why I want the cheapest."

"Oh. I'll make you a deal you come work for me and I'll give you the best for the cheapest price."

My eyes lit up.

"Really Mister?"

"Really, really."

"Deal!"

We shook hands when Iruka came in.

"Just because I was outside does not mean I won't be able to hear. After all I am a ninja."

"Will you still let me hold my deal?"

Iruka stopped and thought about it. He sighed

"Only Monday through Friday from eight in the morning to lunchtime."

"Yay! Thank you!"

I brought a pair of the shoes that were the same to what Naruto wears after he came back from training with Jiraiya. My shoes were also black.

I turned to Iruka.

"I think I'm wearing too much black. How about a little colour?"

"I know. We'll get some ribbon to tie around your waist and to put in your hair."

"Thanks."

We walked to a craft shop while my eyes drank in my surroundings.

'It's so calm. These people seem to not have a care in the world. So different to what I'd expect.'

"We're here."

I snapped out of my daydream. We walked into the shop and found the ribbons.

"This will be great when I tie up my hair. I can just tie it around the bobble when I'm done." I gave Iruka a Kakashi style smile.

"What colour?"

My eyes widen and I felt my face fall.

"Huh?"

Iruka began to laugh.

"How about yellow?"

"Okay."

I picked a thin yellow ribbon. But before I pulled it from the spinney thing it was on.

"Um… How long?"

"Hm… How long do you want it?"

I thought.

"I want it to reach my knees!" I said with much enthusiasm.

Iruka laughed again.

"Very well. The same colour for a belt of some sort?"

"Yeah. But a thick bit. Say four and a half inches?"

Iruka laughed for the third time in five minutes.

"O-okay."

Iruka stopped laughing for a second and we both stared at each other. After a few seconds we both burst into laughter.

After a few minutes of laughing and some tears because of it we started to attract attention.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei?"<p>

"Hai, Sakura-chan."

"How will we recognise the girl? She might have changed her clothes."

"I'm sure we'll manage Sakura-chan."

Team Seven were walking by the shop when Naruto stopped suddenly.

"What is it dobe?"

"Shut it teme. This is serious."

"What is Naruto-kun?"

"Iruka-sensei is laughing with someone else."

"And?"

Naruto turned to the group with waterfall tears.

"That means he doesn't like me anymore right?"

Kakashi sighed and hung his head. He looked to Naruto and crouched down until he was at eye level with him.

"No Naruto it doesn't mean that. Iruka-sensei has properly found something amusing in the shop and laughed at it."

"But he only laughs like that when he's with someone."

"Let's go see then shall we?"

Kakashi knew this would please the boy and it did. As Naruto ran into the shop towards Iruka he bumped into something. Well, Someone at least…

* * *

><p>"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the girl cried from the floor.<p>

"Huh?"

Naruto looked at me.

"Ah! Gomen!"

He offered his hand and helped me up.

'At least he did that' I thought bitterly.

The rest of Team Seven followed after.

"Naruto!" A pink haired turned to me "Ah! Gomen."

'Pink hair? Long hair as well? That must be Sakura. They're young again. And considering the fact the nurse got a doctor rather than Tsunade must mean…'

"Ah. Kakashi-sensei. How has Team Seven been?"

"We've finished our first mission."

"Which was?" They all turned to look at me. It was me who had asked. Surprised myself I looked away and blushed.

"We had to catch a cat." Sasuke spoke for the first time.

'So they haven't been on that mission yet.'

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at me.

"You're the girl we found. Just dressed differently and with a new hairstyle."

I looked at the floor. Then an idea struck me. I looked up again and calculated my nearest exits and judged how far they were. I saw Iruka look at me in the corner of my eye.

'I'm sorry Iruka'

With speed that surprised me I managed to grab a kunai from Iruka's pouch, force him to kneel and hold the kunai to his throat.

"Stay where you are!"

"Let Iruka-sensei go!"

Iruka was shocked as well was Team Seven. Kakashi still had his bored face on. He and Team Seven in fighting stances. Ready to fight.

"I don't want to do this!"

Tears had started to form in my eyes.

"I don't know where I am! I don't know why I'm here and I'm scared! Let me go! Let me leave!"

"Alice-chan?"

"I'm sorry Umino-san."

The tears fell.

Kakashi dropped his stance.

"If you let us we can help you."

My grip on the kunai tightened.

"How can I trust you? How can I trust anyone?" Anger laced my voice. "All I know is that when I woke I was in a hospital. Do you have any idea how that feels? I woke up with strange faces staring down at me! I was terrified!" The tears where falling faster and with increasing numbers. "All I want to do is go home! I want to be fifteen again! I want to feel safe again!"

I began to feel weak. The kunai fell to the ground. Iruka turned his head to look at me.

"Alice-chan."

He hugged me.

"Alice-chan. You are safe. No one in this village will hurt you. I promise. And if they do I personally will deal with it."

My eyes widened. I closed them tightly and pushed him away.

"How can you promise such a thing?" My eyes still closed with tears still escaping. "That is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard! Promises are only made if you can keep them! You can't keep that promise! Promises and dreams and wishes only exists in fairytales and last time I knew this was reality!"

"Shut up."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Naruto who had spoken up. His voice and eyes deadly.

"Shut up. Promises and dreams and wishes can happen."

"Your delusional!"

"Shut up!"

I flinched.

"They can happen. Iruka-sensei made that promise because he knows he can keep it. Dreams can come true and I'll prove it. My dream is to become the Hokage. Stronger than the forth. Then everyone will have to acknowledge me. And wishes well I don't have a comeback for that one but I know that they're real as well."

Tremors started to rack my body as I tried to hold back tears. Team Seven dropped their stances.

"Lies. That was a load of lies and bull-"

I was cut off as my vision turned to black.

"I'm sorry Alice-chan."

"Umino-sa-san…"

I collapsed.

* * *

><p>Iruka sat in the horrid plastic chairs that were located in the corridor. Kakashi turned the corner with Team Seven in tow. Naruto was the first to spot Iruka.<p>

"Iruka-sensei."

"Hello Naruto."

Seeing the worry Kakashi spoke next.

"You did the right thing." Iruka sighed.

"I did the right thing for the village. But was it right for me? Was it right for Alice-chan?"

Iruka and Kakashi locked eyes until the door to Alice's room was opened and a doctor walked out.

Iruka jumped from the chair.

"How is she?" Is she okay? Did I hit her too hard? Will she wake up?"

"Iruka-san. She's fine. You only knocked her out. She'll recover and will wake up."

Sasuke and Sakura looked past the doctor. Sasuke smirked.

"Will she be okay? Because I thought patients had to stay in the hospital." The doctor turned to him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sakura starting giggling.

"She's not there."

The four who hadn't notice turned and saw several things. One. The window was open. Two. The bed had lost its sheets. Three. Said sheets were currently hanging out the window. And last but not least. Four. The occupant of the room was currently dusting herself off and running from the hospital.

The doctor turned to the ninjas.

"Why are you still here? After her!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Cliffhanger! Like I said before please review to let me know if I should continue this or not.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Cliffhanger! Like I said before please review to let me know if I should continue this or not.**

**TADA! I'm back! I should really continue with: When the Two Collide. But oh well. Now I'm finally going to continue with Crazy. As (Even though I asked) DiveToWorld reviewed and said:**

DiveToWorld: Wow! I really liked this.. you should continue this :)

**So I'm continuing. Now. On with the story.**

**Naruto: Hold it.**

**Me: What?**

**Naruto: Do you own Naruto?**

**Me: No…**

**Naruto: Then say it.**

**Me: But!**

**Naruto: Say. It.**

**Me: Fine. Don't own. And please, I beg of thee. Don't sue. I'm broke as it is…**

I looked up towards my room. Simply being in this world gave my senses and reflexes a boost. Everything about me became better. It was like an unimaginable hell. I hated this. I wanted to be normal.

'Che. Stupid world. Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"Alice-san!"

"Alice-chan!"

'Damn it! Got to get out of sight…'

I managed to find an alley to my left and immediately hid inside. The back of the alley seemed a good idea. I could barely see the road and there were boxes I could hide behind. Leaving the ribbon behind in the hospital room was a good plan too. Bright things in the dark attract.

'Way to go Sherlock…' I was defiantly losing my mind. I was starting to become sarcastic towards myself.

'I am a sane person that knows-'

'Jack. You know nothing of this world. And these people could be the only way out.'

'No. I can't trust them.'

'Yes you can'

'No I can't.' Great. I was having an argument… Again… With myself.

'I've lost my mind.' When I got home I was going to be locked up. Forever possibly. All because of-

"Hey! Guys! I'm going to check in this alley!"

'Damn it. I'm going to kill whoever is coming. I don't care who they are. I will stop them.'

'Like you could fight them off. They have years of training. You have what? Maybe four or five years of self-defence. Face it. If it comes to a fist fight you're as good as dead.'

"Alice-san? Are you there?" I shrunk back into the boxes. Making myself as small as possible.

"Alice-san! It's me! Naruto! Please. I want to help. I'm not going to tell them anything. I know you properly won't trust me but please. Please. I need you to trust me."

My thoughts were running wild. Should I trust him? It might be my only option.

"Naruto. Stay where you are. Close your eyes." I watched him close them. I inched towards the entrance of the alley.

"Please. Don't follow me or look for me. That way you can prove to me that I can trust you."

"Okay. Run." So I ran. When I left the alley I took a right and ran until I hit something. Literally. I hit something. Well. Someone. I could tell they were a shinobi because to stop me from falling they grabbed my waist. I kept my head down with my eyes closed.

'Please don't recognise me. Do they even know me?'

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"Its my fault." They whispered back. "Hey. Why are we whispering?"

"I'm Alice. Who are you?"

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." I opened my eyes and tilted my head up so I could see his face.

"Hey. Are you okay? Want to grab something to eat. You look like you need it."

"O-okay."

**PREVIEW!**

"About time you came." Iruka said to the darkness.

"I would have been here sooner but I got lost on the road of life..."

"Liar. Anyway we don't have time for this. Do you know where she is or not Kakashi?"

"Both?"

"You're unbelievable."


End file.
